


Hope the Glyphs are Wrong

by gamervomitpanda



Series: Fatalism or Indeterminism [2]
Category: Thief (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:30:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2252511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamervomitpanda/pseuds/gamervomitpanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garrett learns he is once again in the middle of a war, and Lucille makes her return. A rewrite of The Metal Age.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Running Interference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garrett helps Basso retrieve his beloved, and Lucille shows up looking like shit.

He poured his children's eyes from glass and from steel wrought their hands that none could escape his judgment.

\--The new scripture of the Master Builder  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reliance upon others is weakness for the strong, but strength for the weak. Wisdom and balance lie in knowing your own nature over time.

\-- Chronicle of the Metal Age  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I've always equated "feelings" with "getting caught", they both get in the way of my money. Unfortunately not everyone is as committed to their work as I am. An old associate of mine, Basso the Box-man, wants to marry Lady Rumford's chambermaid, Jenivere, and live happily ever after. Guess prison life spoiled his taste for thievery.

Too bad for Basso that Lady Rumford has other plans, marriage would void Jenivere's indentured service contract, so Rumford is keeping her confined in the estate with the rest of her worldly possessions.  
Basso has asked for my assistance on getting her out, since infiltration is my specialty. I make it a policy never to take a job so sentimental, but the Rumford manor could be a lucrative opportunity for a man like me. It would also mean that Basso would owe me a favour. And in this line of work, you can never have too many of those.

I'll sneak in after dark, and clear a path for Basso, so he can rescue his damsel in distress. Along the way I'll pick up a few souvenirs for the local pawn shops. That should make all this aggravation worthwhile. Otherwise, I'll make Basso wish he was still rotting in Cragscleft. Huh, this proves it, going legit is more trouble than it's worth.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Garrett had attempted to live normally for a little while. Attempted. Soon the rent was due and he got sucked right back into thievery. Truthfully, he believed it to be his calling. He had heard nothing from the Keepers and tried to isolate himself from friends for the time being. He didn’t want anyone getting hurt if the Keepers “metal age” was going to happen.

Basso had fallen in love, and Garrett was not entirely happy for him. Basso had meddled around thieving with Garrett for a while but once he found Jenivere it was all over. Soon he would not be able to go to Basso for patching up, not that he had been around much lately. He was going to get married, have kids, and keep working a normal job. Garrett found himself to be slightly repulsed. He knew how to steal and that’s what he lived to do.

“Good thing the butler is out for the night, he left his lights on.” Basso had popped the lock on the butler’s door so Garrett could go in and clear the way for the not so sneaky Basso. The job was easy. He even managed to snag a couple of wedding rings for the happy couple along with some of his rent. 

“Well that’s her door. Guess Basso can open it. He’s not much of a sneak but he can sure handle a lock.” Garrett wasn’t bad with locks, but Basso was quicker and in a way Garrett wanted to give Basso the satisfaction of actually opening the door and getting his lover free. Garrett walked back outside easily and used the birdcall. 

“Couldn’t have moved ‘em?” Basso stepped over a guard in the hallway.

“Too much work. No one is going to come across them while we are here.” Garrett watched as Basso unlocked the door in seconds.

“Basso!” Jenivere’s face light up when she saw him open the door. Her brown bob bounced as she jumped up from her straw bed to meet him.

“Shh, come with me.” Garrett gagged. He had never seen Basso look so absolutely smitten. Basso took Jenivere by the hand and ran back outside. They didn’t even comment on the bodies. 

Garrett slowly took his leave back to his apartment as Basso and Jenivere got a little intimate. In his house he felt something off. Glancing around, everything seemed to be fine. He pulled off some of his leather and settled with a glass of water. Suddenly he felt eyes on him. He stood up and readied himself for an attack but there was no one there.

“My dear thief. A little jumpy?” Garrett spun to the familiar voice. Lucille looked like shit. One of her eyes was black and a split lip dripped blood that was like strawberry juice on the fresh snow of her pale face. He felt his mouth fall open with the shock of seeing her, and not just at her appearance.

“What the hell?”

“Don’t fret, I’m only back momentarily. Just thought I’d drop by.” He could instantly tell that there was something up. She was flipping a coin from his desk between her fingers.

“You just disappeared-“ 

“I needed to go.” She shrugged.

“You helped fix my mistake.”

“And you got the credit. Garrett really? Are you going to try and make me feel bad for something that happened a year ago?” He knew she was right and his lips pursed. It was still oddly wonderful to see her. After all this time he would have thought that the friendship he had felt growing would have waned. Lucille sighed defeated. 

“Fine. I left because I didn’t want the praise. I don’t feel like I deserved a damn thing. I showed up, I helped, and I left to flee from the Enforcers that Artemus had been unable to stop for me. I wasn’t going to stick around and let…people get hurt.” She leaned in a dark part of the room and missed the wall by barely an inch. She caught herself before she fell. “Heh. Sorry, your apartment is a little dark.” 

“You felt the need to put all of the praise on the guy that nearly wrecked everything?” His voice carried with slight venom.

“If not you, the Trickster would have gotten someone else. It was going to happen to matter what.” Garrett stood stiffly. How happy he was to see her and upset as well. Were they really just going to argue?

“Did you have something to talk about?” He didn’t mean for the words to come out as bad as they did.

“I guess not.” Her pale pink tongue clicked in a search of the room.

“Damn, just come sit.” He motioned to his only chair, which she refused.

“I just wanted to drop by-“

“You aren’t leaving like that.” He motioned to the broken skin on her face. “What have you been up to?” 

“Oh you know. Stealing. Got myself into a tussle. The new guards around here are relentless. Beat me a good one for begging. Only I wasn’t begging, just taking a rest on the steps of a tavern. I guess with the eyes they thought I was doing differently.” She winced as Garrett wiped the blood from her chin, avoiding touching her skin with his flesh as much as possible. He watched as her lips parted and closed back up several times before the question finally surfaced.

“Would you hate me if I asked to stay here for a few days? My place seems to be… Well not as safe as it used to be.” Garrett bristled. She threw a hand up. “Forget I asked.” 

“No, you can.” He watched as a dark eyebrow raised and his hand lingered a moment too long on her lip. He swallowed roughly. “Just don’t mess with anything. Clean up after yourself.” He went to the restroom. He was still sweaty from the job. He filled his tub and sat in the shallow water, scrubbing intensely.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucille had just sat down for a moment when a figure was upon her. After the beating, her ribs and face throbbing, she left to one place she wanted to go, but didn’t want to bother. Maybe he wouldn’t mind. Maybe he wouldn’t recognize her, which in a way she expected. She stole her way in. She was tired of living on the fringes of the city, off grasses and scraps meant for dogs. She wanted back in the game. The Pagans had found her only a handful of times while she lived in the trees. The Enforcers never bothered to come out that far and in a hopeful naivety she was sure they must have figured her dead and forgotten. Garrett’s desk was the same as before, clean and organized with a single drawer. Her fingers slid the drawer open finding Garrett’s old city coin wrapped in her note. She smiled and placed the thing in her fingers. It was slightly worn from age but she enjoyed the cool metal between her fingers. She tucked it away and pulled her cloak closer to her body. 

The way Garrett spoke showed signs of a softness she would not have known to be present on his hardened face. The sun was slowly inching above the city as she unraveled her long chocolate hair, cascading waves across a leather back. Taking a breath, she unlaced her chest piece. The black shirt underneath was slightly wet and she was relieved to have it off. She pulled the soft boots from her feet and stretched out.

“How’s the side?” She gazed at Garrett. He was in the perfect light. She could see a perfect outline of his body, and a fuzzy vision of his face. Almost like looking through a steamed up window. He waved at her face. “Are you feeling alright?”

“Yeah- I… Sorry. Sometimes the light catches right and I can nearly see. A girl can dream. It catches me off guard.” His face was angled and strong. She could see a shining light from the mechanical eye, illuminating a dark, strong brow.

“Either I forgot you weren’t completely blind or you didn’t tell me.” She shrugged. She couldn’t quite remember either.

“I see when the light is good. Only the variations against the light, so I could see you, but to you it would be like looking at your shadow but with black, blue, and red. Does that explain it?”

“Hardly.” Garrett stood still in the light and she continued her study. She tried to see past the fog, but it never worked. She was able to see what she had seen already and she stopped trying to look for more. He would never be anything more than a painted portrait with water splashed on top.

“Oh the side! Yeah it’s alright. Not pretty that’s for sure.” She lifted the side of her shirt to showcase her ribs, sticking out from her stomach, slightly starving. She could feel that it was tight, probably a mix of white, pink, and purple scarring.

“Yeah better. Sticks out a little. You need to eat something.” He sat on his bed. She shrugged. He was thin as well.

“Get some sleep. I’m sure you have something planned for tonight.” She sat back down in the single chair. Soon Garrett was snoring softly and she was shifty. She was terrified that someone was going to find her and Garrett would get hurt too. It was a stupid idea to come here. She paced for more than a while. 

Needing distraction she pulled paper and quill from Garrett’s desk and thought just how she was going to go about this. She knew her eyesight wasn’t the aftereffects of a physical act and so things with her sight were not entirely explainable. She put the parchment in the shadow of the candle and threw down the quill. It was never going to work. All she wanted was to draw what she had seen but the paper was either so dark she could only see black, or so lit up it was white and blurry. 

“What the hell did I expect?” She lamented. “I’ll just have to rely on memory I suppose.” She took the quill up in her thin fingers and started on the left of the paper. The plan was to draw where she thought the things should be and go to the right all the way across. With no way to see what she was doing it was all memory of where she drew.

When Garrett awoke the sun had set. He sat up and rubbed his eyes and remembered that Lucille was there. He glanced around the room and quickly found her. She was sleeping, standing against the doorframe, knife in hand. He wasn’t sure if she was still frightened of the Enforcer’s or if something had followed her back. Either way she needed to get some real sleep. On the other hand he didn’t want to get stabbed if he frightened her. He kept a good distance back.

“Lucille?” The instant he spoke her eyes flew open.

“Mmyessh?” 

“Don’t you want to lie down or something?”

“No, no I’ll be good. I’ve gotta go make some money.” He watched as she stretched and a few things popped. He didn’t know if he really trusted her to get out and do stealing, she looked quite groggy.

“Well I’m going to head out as well.” He sat down on the bed and slowly had some dinner. He never ate much before a job. “Want some?”

“No thanks. I’ll get my own.”

“You’re skin and bones. Eat a little. It’s on me.”

“I hope not literally.” She raised an eyebrow and came over to the bed, standing in front of Garrett.

“You can sit. I’m not going to suddenly stab you or something.” He motioned to the bed as she slowly took a seat. The plate of bread, cheese, and cured meat was held over so she could take some food. She did start taking some, little piece by little piece. Soon they had finished the dinner. Garrett put the plate on his small counter and spied the parchment.

“What is this?” The paper was interesting. There were quite a few smudges, and even a fingermark. What amazed him was that he could tell it was in fact him.

“I wanted to try and show you what things look like to me. Probably didn’t come out well.”

“No, no I think I get it.” In the picture he had no nose, but a shadow showing the blurry outline of his nose on the right of his face. The hollows on his cheeks were marked and slight shadows carved his cheekbones and jaw. There were small dark areas that were black ink under the lips and his right eye was more defined than the left. It reminded him of a painting in black white and grey, but much more blurry and messy. Anywhere light touched, she drew the resulting shadow. 

“Your right eye glows green; I can see that.”

“I imagine this was hard to do. Seeing in only shadows and light has to be quite difficult.”

“Better than being completely blind. At least I have something. It is hard to explain though so hopefully that does better than my words. I expect if we ever do another job together it would help if you knew what I was dealing with.” Lucille pulled on her leather. Garrett avoided saying what he wanted to say and instead got dressed for the job he had planned. Rent was due and telling Lucille that he was genuinely glad she was back wasn’t going to keep his apartment paid for or keep food in his belly. It would just cause problems.


	2. Framed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garrett's affections and loneliness become apparent as the two thieves struggle with old wounds and invisible pain.

Blessed be the forge, which gives shape unto metal, and steam unto the boiler. Blessed be the fire of the Builder and the Forge of Karras.

\-- Mechanist Common Prayer  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Business has been kind of slow these days, thanks to Sheriff Gorman Truart. He's been coming down hard on my competition and anyone else he deems unlawful. I've been playing it safe by keeping a low profile, but as my landlord recently reminded me the rent is late. He says he's gonna pay me a visit tomorrow to collect, so I'll have to go amateur for some quick cash.

The warehouses by the docks should fit the bill. In addition to the usual shipping traffic there's also a small smuggling operation, sponsored by the local underground. Not too many guards, lots of dark corners, and several points of entry should make this job painless, and profitable.

Maybe I'll even have something left over for myself, once the rent is paid. Huh, wasn't that long ago that I was planning on my retirement, now the only thing that's getting retired is my standards. If things get any worse I'll have to go back to picking pockets in the streets.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Getting to the docks was easy. It was flanked on all sides with guards but it was no problem for Garrett. He darted in and out of the shadows like he was on speed. He overheard a few conversations as he looted some spices. Something to do with the absence of plant life, trees wilting, flowers all dying. Business was bad. Garrett had trouble getting enough money to pay the rent, let alone eat. He rubbed his temples before he switched the shipping tags on the crate. It had been as easy and painless as he knew it would be. The rest of the night was spent pilfering small things to really be sure that he made rent. Garrett got tired of listening to the guards complain about Karras and the way his metal works were causing them woe.

He had plenty of time after the job to make a dash by the market and grab some cured meat, bread, and some cheese. He was also able to get his hands on a carrot, and even a few apples. He was weighed down as he went to his fence’s and traded in all of the loot he had snagged for coin. As he expected, it was barely over what he needed to pay the rent. At this rate he would be back on the street. And to think that he tried to have a clean good life after the Trickster.

A clean life was not for him.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Strike hot iron and call forth sparks. Strike a man and call forth fury. To shape man or metal to thy will thou must strike with force.

\-- Collected sermons of Karras  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last night an unusual opportunity knocked on my door. Naturally, I was a little suspicious, but my visitor said the job was too sensitive to go through the usual channels. He claimed that an old contact of mine told him where to find me. I was about to ask him who our mutual friend was, when he managed to, distract me. The job is to break in the Shoalsgate station, headquarters of the City Watch, and quietly frame a certain Lt. Hagen for robbing the Evidence Vault. 

Hagen is Sheriff Truart's number two man and has no doubt made life difficult for someone he shouldn't have. My unusually resourceful employer has given me all the information I need to pull this off, including a very detailed map of the building. All I have to do is choose a way in, plan my route and get back out, without alerting the bulls.

I realize that breaking into Shoalsgate is like looking down a Burrick's mouth with a lit match, but it would pay me enough to lay low for a while. And it doesn't hurt to be giving the police some dirty laundry to deal with either. Besides, with my luck if I don't take this job I could end up in there anyway.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He had dragged himself back home after the bad haul from the docks. He had enough to pay the rent luckily but his confidence was wearing down. It was just recently that he was the best thief in the City. He got the best jobs and made plenty of money. Lately the jobs had been shitty and the gold was dwindling. When he trudged into his apartment, Lucille was still gone. He settled into his chair and there was a knock on the door. Of course he was wary. 

After he accepted the job, he felt a sense of relief. He was getting more money for this job, than the past 5 put together. He turned as Lucille stood next to him. She tilted her head and brandished a bag of coins and set them on his lap. 

“What’s this?”

“A little something for myself being a nuisance.”

“You’ve only been here a day.”

“I’m well aware.” Garrett stopped complaining. More money? By the Gods he would sure as hell accept it. He relaxed a little as Lucille pulled from her cloak. She wasn’t leaving just yet. He was sure this could turn out to be a profitable relationship. As long as she didn’t steal from him of course.

“Any signs of Enforcers?”

“Not yet. I’m sure they’ll hear I’m back and come looking for me. Don’t worry, I’ll be gone before that.”

“You never told me why you came back in the first place.”

“Simple. I got tired of sleeping in trees and eating scraps. Unfortunately I’ll probably go back to that soon.” 

“You’re welcome to stay as long as you need.” He was a little uncomfortable sharing his space but if she was going to keep giving him coin…

“I won’t be here long. It’s inevitable that they are going to come looking for me, and I don’t want you caught in the middle.” He watched as she unlaced her outfit and laid it out by the door. She wore a simple dark blouse. The sleeves threatened to engulf her hands with every movement and her pants were skin tight to stop them from catching on anything. Garrett caught himself staring as she got slightly comfortable. Her lip was scabbed and starting to heal, and her eye was less swollen. The pair stopped talking and enjoyed the silence for a while. Neither of them were much for conversation.

“How’s Basso?”

“Getting married.”

“Oh wow.” She shrugged and pulled a fresh apple from a pocket on her blouse. The silence was starting to be deafening so Garrett decided to inquire.

“You never told me how you ended up with the Keepers.”

“I didn’t know that it was your business.” Garrett was taken back at the bite in her voice. She ran a hand across her brow. “Sorry, I just get a little… sensitive when it comes to the Keepers. I was dropped off on the side of the street as a baby. Newborn. I don’t know my parents. Keeper Artemus found me, fortunately, as I was crying in a gutter. He fought hard with the others to keep me in the fold; they were worried about what kind of person I was going to grow to be and you know the Keepers don’t keep children, let alone babies.” The Keepers regularly found teenagers that need to fight to stay alive in the harsh city. Kids need too much caring for.

“I repaid his kindness by leaving.” He could tell that she was unhappy. “I’m not proud of it. He raised me and I threw it back in his face, got myself chased down and blinded. I deserved it.” She ran her fingers down her face. Garrett felt the same guilt. Sure he hated the Keepers, but Artemus did take him in and help him the whole way and for what? Garrett nearly ended life as they knew it.

“I lived with Artemus for a while. I was just a child. Seems like he has luck getting the Keepers to let rogue children in, look at what happened to us.” He let out a low laugh.

“I’m surprised that we never came across each other.”

“Well I’m sure we did, considering that Keepers wear robes constantly and acolytes are rarely allowed to speak.”

“You have a point.” He didn’t really feel like talking about the Keepers any more. He had devoted his childhood to them and had no fond memories to show for it besides the occasional one about Artemus. She didn’t seem willing to speak of Artemus though. He remembered last time she had mentioned him. The jealousy that painted her voice marked it as a sensitive subject. 

“So how’s that mechanical eye working out for you? Can I see it?”

“It took some getting used to. I like it quite a bit though.” No sassy comment on the “seeing” thing although he slightly wanted to. Lucille padded over and turned Garrett so she could see a little clearer. He suppressed a shiver and lips set in a grimace as her fingers slid like a paintbrush across canvas tracing a pink scar. The craving to run, hide, to not have to deal with this was strong but why was he staying? Why did he not slap her hands away and tell her to mind herself? His insides quivered and she glided her silken fingers all the way down to a course cheek. She was standing too close and he was getting scared and he began to wonder if her bones were as soft and malleable as her skin against his face and if he were to hug her would she break like the vase he smashed on his first job and if someone would scold him like Artemus did when he tried to put the sharp pieces back together, cutting his hands in the process. His mind was racing, it had been a long time since he had been with a woman and she was right here oblivious to his fast beating heart and sweat on his palms and he fought against his flight instinct. 

Her clouded eyes opened as Garrett placed a rough leathered hand on hers. He could feel the shiver in her fingers when her mouth opened and she pulled back as if burnt by Garrett’s scorching palm. Her tongue searched for an excuse as Garrett’s stomach twisted and he felt bile in his throat.

“I have to go.” She grabbed her cloak and was out the door before he could speak a word. He felt obscenely stupid. Why had he reached for her? She just wanted to look at his eye. Why had these feelings started? He chalked it down to not having much human contact for the past year. It would pass. All he had to do was ignore her presence to the best of his ability.

The rest of the night went off without a hitch. Garrett eventually went to bed and once more he woke to Lucille standing against the doorframe. Once she realized he was sitting she cocked her head to him.

“Sorry. I didn’t-“

“You did. I get it. I don’t want to come off wrong. I don’t want you.” He was abrasive, and it made his mouth feel like jelly but it had to be done.

“Good.” She nodded and turned away. He grabbed his things and got ready to head out to the station, hopefully he would be able to plant the evidence and get his pay in the same night.

First he wanted to hit the bar before the station. It was fairly empty but he did manage to grab a bottle of wine. Looked expensive enough.

“Ah my favorite year.” 

The jump into the sewers was cold but it got him into the station just fine. The morgue was not far and the first thing he saw was a dead body. He rolled his eyes wondering what else he was to expect in a morgue.

-Cause of death, Pagan worship-

Pursing his lips he thought over the scrap of paper. He still didn’t know what it meant exactly.

“He won’t need that anymore.” He snickered as he cut the purse from the body. Garrett wandered a little even though the map was very detailed. The thrill of exploring and not being found was just too great to ignore. Stealing below a large window he overheard a funny conversation. Lady Rumford was there lamenting about losing her maid Jenivere. She spoke of how she treated her like a daughter and went as far as to threaten the watch with, “I am a personal friend of Father Karras,” who was apparently the man that made the metal men everyone was talking about.

Soon he came upon guards that spoke of how the watch paid better than the Thieves’ Guild, which caused Garrett to snicker. They were easy to avoid then, and would stay easy now. He stopped taffing around as it’s called, and grabbed Lt. Hagan’s handkerchief to drop in the vault. Hopefully that would be enough evidence to get him in considerable trouble.

He kept hearing about something called a Watcher. It was something that replaced the guards near the vault and Garrett was getting a little nervous. They were new so there was no way of him to know how to avoid them. When he entered the vault the Watcher was luckily turned off which Garrett thought was stupid. If someone had a key the Watcher turned off but how were they going to get into the vault without a key in the first place? The Watcher seemed to be there just for show. At least he was able to look at one and to his good fortune; they seemed just like the cameras in Cragscleft. As long as he stayed out of the eyes he was golden. The strongbox was slightly heavy but he powered into Hagan’s office and swiped his brow.

“Time to go.” He finished up the mission with pockets full of loot from the vault, and a great deal happier than he had been. He entered his apartment to darkness and quiet; just how he liked it. Lucille was gone, but Garrett assumed she was just out on a job. He kept telling himself over and over that he didn’t know her, he didn’t like her, and everything would be better if she just left again. To his dismay, she return a few hours later but she had another bag of coin on her.

“How do you manage to nab all of this? I haven’t gotten much in a long time; well besides tonight.”

“I just do. No secret, no big deal.” 

“Are you going to do this every night?” He grunted.

“Well until either the Keepers disband and stop looking for me, or until I’m dead. So yes. Every night.”

“They are not going to find you easily here. Please get some actual sleep.” She folded her hands stiffly as she stood watch once again. And again. Every night for a week she brought Garrett varying sacks of gold and stood watch. By the end of the week she looked dead on her feet and Garrett was tired of it. He felt bad for what he had done, and now he felt bad for avoiding her. 

His emotions were not usually so ripe to be plucked like a berry from bush by the stained hands of a thief. But that’s what thieves do. They steal more than just the gold. It’s for the thrill, the satisfaction, and sometimes the large payment at the end of course. They steal crowns, jewels, information, and even the occasional… nothing. Garrett had times when to complete a mission he had to be a ghost. No stealing, no noise. And that’s what Lucille had been doing; playing his strings with savant hands, not meaning to bother him as much as she did but stealing him away from his comfort zone more than she realized.

She was usually quiet and calm. Her voice fluttered on the wind in low harp notes when she was serious and then with a slight spring when sarcastic or angry. He found himself listening more than he should have when she had quiet conversations with herself. He had not really spoken to her, but had not totally dismissed her company. They were both private people. Garrett had become more tired of being alone. 

He usually saw Basso every couple of weeks, just for a bite to eat, maybe a mug of ale, and some chatter but Basso had been busy with work and his new family. Garrett did not want to interrupt and cause problems now that Basso was finally settled down and happy. He was the only friend he had until Lucille showed up and he had grown too close, and then pushed her away just as fast. He stopped by the Burrick and stole some mead into his cloak and then spoke to Sammy about some loot he intended to sell; mostly making sure Sammy had the coin. They made plans to meet up tomorrow night and Garrett went on home. A bottle in and he was feeling loose, actually happy, and quite hungry. He knew better even drunk to not venture outside so he slowly tried to find something in the cupboards.


End file.
